


yellow is the color of his hoodie

by entropil



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom YoungHyun, Dom Dowoon, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, awkward dowoon, briwoon, idk what else to tag lmao, just vague scenes i guess??, not that much smut tho, sad younghyun, sexy bisexual friend wonpil, sub younghyun, top dowoon, younghyun is colorblind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropil/pseuds/entropil
Summary: title inspired by the song "yellow is the color of her eyes" by Soccer Mommy"wait, wait dowoon... why are you so bright all of  a sudden?""uh... thanks...?"in which younghyun sees color for the first time in years.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	yellow is the color of his hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first ao3 fic so don't be mean pls!! hope you enjoy<3

**_younghyun_** had always been a bright, wonderful child. he loved the bright christmas lights illuminating the winter city at night. he loved the summer yellow sunflowers in his backyard swaying in the wind at sunset. he loved the colorful balloons tied to carts at festivals and amusement parks whenever he had the chance to visit. he loved colors, and the colors of the world seemed to love him just as much.

his parents had enrolled him in an advanced school from a young age, and that was when younghyun’s world started going downhill. a few strict years passed, and suddenly the lights, flowers, and balloons weren’t as _pretty_ anymore. the colors weren’t as _bright_ and _attractive_ anymore. he gradually started losing interest. his once colorful universe started to bleed out its beautiful hues, and the sparkle in little younghyun’s eyes had faded. 

from then on, kang younghyun’s universe was a scale of black and white. 

  
  


**_kang younghyun_** , twenty-four years of age was now at the top of his university. he had graduated from high school two years early, and was pursuing a career in law after achieving his bachelor’s degree. getting to the top was difficult, especially with a part time job as well. he hated going to work, as it consumed his study time. he lived off of caffeinated drinks and mint gum, the only two things that kept his sanity hanging by a thread.

“younghyun, you _need_ to stop. you were already sacrificing your mental health, but you shouldn’t put your physical health at risk.” sungjin sighed, watching the latter type away on his laptop absentmindedly from the doorway. the light from the screen accentuated his dark circles. he looked terrible. he sighed again, walking in and reaching over younghyun’s shoulder to slam his laptop shut. 

“what the hell, hyung?” younghyun snapped, glaring daggers at his roommate with racoon-ish eyes. “i was almost done with that.” sungjin simply scoffed, rolling his eyes. he pulled the computer away from younghyun’s desk, tucking it under his arm. “hey!” younghyun stood up from his creaky old chair, swaying as if he were about to wither away any minute. “give it back, seriously.” 

“you aren’t going to listen to me if i don’t do this,” he muttered. “you need sleep. i’m taking this with me, your due date isn’t for another two weeks. i’m not letting you email your professor for assignments ahead of the syllabus again. you’ve done all your homework, and you have at _least_ five days of nothing.” 

“but-”

“no buts. you don’t even need to attend class at this point. you work way too much than what is healthy for you. You also only have evening shifts. It wouldn’t kill you to rest. it’s almost two in the morning, now go to bed.” he said sternly. younghyun groaned dramatically, plopping down on his chair, the sudden weight making it squeak. “i go to class early tomorrow. sleep in. i’ll have breakfast in the fridge ready for you, and i’ll clear your work schedule for the rest of this week.” sungjin said, patting younghyun’s hair with his large, calloused hand. a moment of silence passed. “i’m worried about you.” his gaze softened as his eyes took in younghyun’s weary figure.

“i know. i’m sorry.” 

“you don’t have to be sorry about anything.” sungjin set the laptop back on younghyun’s desk for a moment as he helped the latter stand up. he practically dragged him on his feet into his messy bed, laying him down and sitting on the ledge of the bed as he bundled him up in blankets like a newborn. “this is special treatment, don’t expect this from me often.” he grumbled, giving younghyun a firm pat on the shoulder. when he stood up, he could see younghyun already halfway into dreamland. “good night, younghyun.” he smiled softly, seeing the younger’s eyelids fall shut.

“good night, hyung.” younghyun murmured, hearing sungjin close the door behind him as he finally fell asleep. 

\-----

younghyun opened his eyes for the first time in fifteen hours. he turned on his phone and stared at the screen. four twenty-seven PM stared right back at him. he squirmed in bed, groaning. with a hefty sigh, he finally decided to haul himself out of bed and take a shower, hoping it would wake him up. 

he walked out of the foggy bathroom after a while with a loose tee and sweats on, a towel around his neck. his still wet hair dripped water droplets on his shoulders as he sauntered to the kitchen. the first thing he did was open the fridge, the light within it casting upon his cheeks. he saw a plate with plastic wrap on it, a darker colored sticky note with “younghyun” written neatly on the surface. he smiled, taking out the plate, peeling off the wrap as he closed the fridge door shut with his foot. french toast, bacon, and heart shaped eggs accompanied the plate. younghyun chuckled at the eggs, finding it endearing. he microwaved his food and ate on the sofa, watching an old black and white film. 

it comforted him, watching those movies. it made him feel better knowing that when others watched those films, they would see the screen just as he did. as he finished up his meal, he heard his phone go off, signalling that he received a call. he picked up his phone, seeing the name “jisung” on the screen. he answered, putting it between his cheek and shoulder as he got up to put his plate in the sink. “what’s up, jisung?” he asked, returning the phone back into his palm. 

_“hey, hyung,”_ the voice replied. _“sungjin hyung wanted me to come and check on you, so i’m coming over.”_ younghyun raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter. 

“right now? it’s five thirty, don’t you have academies to be at?” 

_“no, my music class got cancelled today. teacher’s sick.”_

“ah, i see.” younghyun hummed, walking back over to the couch to sit. “you don’t have to do that, jisung.” he sighed, getting comfortable on the soft cushions. “you should be focusing on graduating and passing your exams.” younghyun didn’t hear a response. “jisung?” 

_“i’ll be there in ten, hyung.”_

a click sounded from the other end. ” _maybe i shouldn’t have said that.”_ younghyun exhaled slowly through his nose, closing his eyes as he thought over the conversation with his younger brother. _“i’m starting to sound like mom.”_ he thought to himself, groaning. 

soon enough, there was a knock at the door. younghyun rolled off the soft cushions of the couch and jogged to the front door, opening it. he was greeted with the less-bright-than-usual face of his little brother, dressed in a hoodie, ripped jeans and a beanie of different values younghyun couldn’t really tell apart. younghyun smiled and stepped aside, letting jisung walk in and take off his shoes. a moment of silence passed before the older spoke. 

“listen, jisung, about what i said-”

“i know, i know, you’re gonna say you sounded like our parents and that you’re sorry for putting pressure on me.” jisung muttered, plopping down comfortably on his brother’s sofa. “you say this every time, and i always tell you it’s okay every time.” the younger reassured, seeing the distressed expression on younghyun’s face. “don’t worry about it, okay? now stop making that face, it’s gonna stay like that for the rest of your life.” jisung snickered, pointing at his brother’s face childishly.

younghyun chortled, rolling his eyes. “thanks, sungie.” he went to go sit on the opposite side of jisung, cross legged. “have you eaten? you came here right after school, right?” he asked, cocking his head. 

“i had a snack.” jisung shrugged, leaning back on the arm of the sofa.. “i’m gonna go over to seungmin’s later tonight though, so i’ll eat something then.” younghyun hummed, nodding his head. “oh, also!” jisung perked up, taking off his beanie to reveal his wild, fluffy hair. “i dyed my hair again! do you like it?” he beamed, pointing to himself. younghyun chuckled nervously, nodding. 

**_“i can’t see it, jisung.”_ **

“it sure is… bright?” younghyun tried his best to describe it, a light grey being all he could see atop jisung’s head. “i like it!” he smiled, holding a hesitant thumbs up. jisung was ecstatic, smiling giddily without noticing the odd behavior from his brother. he told him how he hadn’t shown his friend seungmin yet, and how it was going to be a surprise. younghyun played along, nodding enthusiastically. 

they rambled on for a bit, and inevitably, the topic of their parents came up. “mom wants you to be a lawyer, right?” jisung sighed, his knees hugged to his chest. “i don’t get why she pushes you so hard. you’re only twenty-four, you should be hanging out with your friends and partying, not staying in your room all day studying for tests ahead of schedule.” younghyun let out a sigh, he knew jisung was right. “when are you going to stop letting mom decide your life?” jisung asked quietly, barely above a whisper. he looked down at his feet on the couch, bangs covering his eyes. younghyun’s eyes softened at the sight, the sight of his brother reminding him of when they were little kids. 

“i’ll be okay, sungie. trust me, okay? you have nothing to worry about.” younghyun scooted over to where the younger was sitting, ruffling his light grey hair. “you live your life the way you want, and i’ll live mine.” jisung looked up at him, brows furrowed. 

“it’s not _your_ life,” jisung muttered. his change of tone surprised younghyun a bit. “it’s _mom’s_. she-”

“jisung.” younghyun cut him off. “don’t worry about it. you work on chasing your own dreams.” jisung frowned, but decided not to talk back. the younger nodded, sighing heavily. “don’t get hung up on it, sungie. you have a lot better things to do than worry over someone like me.” he grabbed jisung’s grey-black beanie that was tossed to the side, sheathing his little brother’s head with it, albeit crookedly. jisung half-smiled, fixing his hat. “now get out, you have to get to seungmin’s house before the busses stop running.” younghyun teased, flicking the other’s forehead.

“ow!” he hissed, rubbing at the spot his brother targeted. “and here i thought you were being nice to me for once.” he pouted, stretching his legs out in front of him. he stood up on his feet, and younghyun followed suit. the two walked over to the front door, jisung bending down to shove on his ash-colored shoes. “nice seeing you again, hyung.” jisung grinned, punching younghyun’s shoulder teasingly. the older chuckled, nodding. 

“have a safe trip, jisung. see you later.” younghyun watched the other leave and closed the door once he was outside his field of vision. he glanced at the clock mounted in the living room. _“it’s getting late, i should make sungjin hyung dinner before he gets home.”_ he strided over to the kitchen, mindlessly replaying what jisung had said about his life as he got out ingredients for some fried rice. 

**_“it’s not my life. it’s mom’s.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you liked the first chapter. it’s probably gonna be boring, as it’s only the beginning lol soz. 
> 
> some things i should explain: why does jisung get out of school at 5pm???? as a korean person, i want to write this in the perspective of people living in korea. if that makes sense. in korea, schools end at maybe around 3/4pm? they get study hall after classes end, and that’s why school ends so late. there’s also designated student rotations for after school classroom cleaning every day or week. after study hall, there are academies called “hagwon”, or extracurricular activities as called in america. i will refer to those as “academy/ies” in my writing here. there can be more than one of those, so students often end up coming home late at night. that’s all for the brief explanation, if you have any more questions, leave a comment! i’d be happy to answer :) thanks for reading!<3


End file.
